


The Hazards of Safety Goggles

by Iron_George



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Blushing Steve Rogers, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_George/pseuds/Iron_George
Summary: Written for the Tumblr prompt: "No one should look as good as you do in safety goggles."Steve just wants to finish his experiment and pass his chemistry class. Tony has other ideas.





	The Hazards of Safety Goggles

Steve was trying really hard no to let himself get distracted, but it was a little difficult when a certain brown haired, brown eyed genius was staring at him from across the classroom. He fumbled his grip on one of his beakers, cursing softly under his breath and trying not to scowl as he glanced back over his shoulder at Tony. Yes, that Tony. Tony Stark. Who had already graduated summa-cum-laude from MIT but had apparently decided being a TA would be a fun side job. Steve had no idea why the son of a billionaire who was already taking post-graduate studies at seventeen years old thought being a high school TA sounded interesting, but it definitely fed into the "eccentric" label the guy had earned himself.  
  
Tony Stark. Who would. Not. Stop. Staring at him. Was he doing something wrong? Steve squinted at his experiment, then re-read the instruction sheet next to him. Nothing had blown up in his face yet, and it was common knowledge that Tony Stark had degrees in physics, mechanical and electrical engineering. Not chemistry. And yet...  
  


Steve sighed and gave in, placing the beaker on the lab table and turning on his heel to look at Stark. He'd spoken to the kid once or twice, never about anything beyond an equation he was struggling with, but that didn't make being stared at any less uncomfortable. Even if Tony was painfully attractive and having his attention made something warm tingle in his stomach.  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow at him, a small smirk on his face. Apparently that was all the invitation he needed from Steve to stroll across the class to him.  
  
"Having some trouble?" He asked, sounding smug. Steve glowered at him. For all that Tony was five inches shorter than him, sometimes he made Steve feel like he was still the 5'4, skinny runt that had observed the mouthy little child prodigy from afar━the kid that'd hopped, skipped and jumped grades and landed himself with the high school seniors at fourteen whilst all the other fourteen years old's, Steve included, had only just begun their freshman year━with just a single look.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Steve asked, blunt. Then winced a little at the sharp way the question left his mouth, accusatory and belying insecurity.   
  
Tony didn't seem to mind, however, just shrugged, "No one should look as good as you do in safety goggles."  
  
Steve blushed and snagged said safety goggles off of his face, having forgotten he was still wearing them. Then wished he hadn't when it brought Tony's face into sudden clarity, whiskey eyes positively sparkling with mischief.  
  
"Aw, now why'd you do that? I was enjoying the eye candy," Tony complained, even going as far as to pout.  _Do not look at his lips, Rogers._ _Get it together._  
  
"You're our TA, isn't that against the rules?" Steve pointed out, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks. Tony only laughed.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm also your age and I could drop this little side project with a snap of my fingers if you'd let me take you on a date," the brunette quipped, but despite his smirk there was something a little shy and hesitant about his expression that gave Steve pause, stopping him from brushing it off as a joke.  
  
"You wanna- what- me? Why? Why me?" Steve stuttered.  _Smooth, Rogers._  
  
"Life is short and you are hot," Tony answered, seemingly pleased with the reaction he'd received. Steve gave him an unimpressed look.  
  
"If you're gonna chat me up, could you be more original than quoting Doctor Who?" He retorted, startling a laugh out of the shorter boy.   
  
"Sass, Rogers, so much sass," Tony grinned, before sobering a little. "I notice you haven't said no."  
  
"I haven't said yes, either," Steve pointed out.  
  
"Fair," Tony said amicably. He sighed. "One date, and if you don't enjoy yourself I hereby promise to never harass you about your safety goggles again."  
  
Steve fidgeted with the goggles, Tony reminding him he was still awkwardly holding them against his chest. He considered, then went to reach for his phone-

  
  
"And just what do you two think you're doing?" Coulson, the teacher covering their lesson, suddenly chimed in, having appeared from nowhere. The two startled, and Steve was delighted to see he wasn't the only one whose cheeks flamed at having being caught flirting. "Rogers, do you see any chemical formulae on Mr. Stark's person?"  
  
"No, Sir," Steve choked out.  
  
"Then I think you should turn around and carry on with your work," Coulson scolded, before turning to look at Tony. "Mr. Stark, you're here to assist the students, not distract them from their work."  
  
Tony, having recovered already from their interruption, gave Coulson an easy salute, unperturbed.  
  
"Now, now, Coulson, don't get your long johns in a twist," he taunted, causing Coulson to roll his eyes. Tony turned to Steve and snatched his phone, apparently unconcerned by Coulson looming over him as he keyed his number into Steve's contacts. "Call me, gorgeous," he said with a wink, dipping his hand into Steve's jeans pocket to replace the phone, before sauntering over to assist a troubled looking student. Steve covered his face, unwilling to look at Coulson. The latter merely sighed, rightfully exasperated.  
  
"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about you being distracted in class anymore since Mr. Stark will no longer be working here come the end of the day," he said dryly. Steve only nodded, face still hidden by his hands. Another sigh. "Get back to work, Rogers."  
  
"Yes, sir."


End file.
